BFDI: Return to the sea
by anjeez929
Summary: A songfic retelling of Episode 25. This tells the story of how Leafy stole Dream Island. Song in Japanese so Leafy speaks Japanese starting when Firey "betrayed" Leafy. The song is called "Return to the Sea" as stated in the title. From the anime Mermaid Melody


The announcer had just declared that the winner of Dream Island is Firey. "Now, choose who you would like to let on the island." said the announcer. He let most of the contestants in. When Coiny, Firey's archenemy, came up, Coiny said "You better let me onto the island!" "What no! Think of all the things you have done!" said Firey. "But that's about it! I've grown closer to you than anyone else on this show!" said COiny. "You're right." said Firey. He let Coiny in. Then Leafy, the love of his life, came up. "Wow, Firey, that was amazing!" she said, "On another note, I can't wait to see Dream Island!" "Well, Leafy, I don't think I can let you in." said Firey. "What? But you let everybody else in, even Coiny!" said Leafy. "When you rode my Ferris wheel, you said "Get me off this thing!"." said Firey, "That really hurt me, deep down inside." "You better be joking Firey!" said Leafy. "Leafy, you don't understand." said Firey, ""That Ferris wheel, I made it for myself, but more importantly I made it for you and you just rejected it." "Firey, I don't believe this!" said Leafy. "Leafy, I'm sorry, but now I see the truth." said Firey, "You are a mean person, and I do not believe you deserve to be on Dream Island." He closed the gate. Now Leafy was mad. He called the announcer and said, "Anaunsā, watashi ni Yumenoshima o kure!" The announcer translated Leafy's words. "Oh, Dream Island is e*spensive." said the announcer who can't say his K's, "Are you able to afford it?" Leafy written ¥100000000000000 on a slip of paper and gave it to the announcer. "Wow! This will help pay for our budget." he said.

Firey just finished building the barricade when he noticed that Dream Island is gone! "Where is Dream Island?" he said. "We had to sell it because of budget slicings." Everyone screamed. "You can't just sell Dream Island!" said Eraser. "Hey Announcery. Who did you sell Dream Island to?" said Bubble. "I *an't tell you that." said the announcer. "Where's Leafy?" said Pencil. Firey gasped. "Over there!" he said. They turned to Leafy. She started singing.

Otogibanashi saigo no PEEJI wa  
Kakikaerarete higeki ni kawari  
Tatta hitotsu shinjiteta("Is she the one who stole dream island?" asked Snowball.)  
Hito no kokoro sae mo miushinau  
Ai mo yume mo marude("She's turning evil!" said Eraser. "Wha?" said Ice Cube. "What? That's crazy!" said Pin)  
Suna no oshiro mitai na no  
Hakanaku kowarete yuku no yo  
Sore o nozomanakutatte

Dakedo ima mo wasurerarenai no(The recovery centers get hit by meteorites)  
Anata ga itsumo utatta MERODII  
Mune ni hibiku tabi itsuka  
Modoreru ki ga suru no ano koro ni  
Kitto kitto kaereru no(Woody's fear of meteorites gave him a heart attack. He died.)  
Tsunagareta kusari furiharai  
Futatsu no sekai ga  
Musubareta aoi umi e

Zettai!  
Ai dake wa subete o norikoeru  
Unmei kimeru seiza mo kaerareru("Hey, where's the celebration?" said Flower. "Flower, I'm tired of your self-centeredness. I'm tired the way you act around us. You know what that's mean? I'm tired of you!" said Bubble, "Flower, your own popularity is your own fault. Everyone hates you because we can't stand all you talking about yourself!" Flower got mad and popped Bubble. A meteorite hit her)  
Kiete shimae okubyou na uso mo ima mo...

Houseki no you ni kirameku haha naru umi no  
Yasashisa to ai ni tsutsumare umareta  
Nanatsu no inochi ga mitsumeru yume ga aru(A piece of meteorite smashes Rocky's infinite matter generator. Now he can no longer barf.)  
Dakara watashi mo koko ni kita no  
Mou jibun ni uso tsukanai  
Mamoru hito ga ite("Leafy! You gotta stop!" said Firey. "Yeah Leafy, end this immediately!" said Coiny. "Wow, that's the first time you two have ever agreed without arguing..." said Blocky, "I think." Firey and Coiny hug.)  
Mamoru sekai ga aru kara

Kitto!  
Mienakute utagau no wa yowasa  
Katachi no nai ai o shinjitetai  
Yagate ai o kono te ni kanjiru hi made...

Some more speaker boxes came. "We're glad you managed to recover the funds we lost during this campaign." said a green speaker box. "It's proven unsuccessful, and now its time to come home." said a blue one. The announcer said, "But what about-" "It's ok, we can always return." said the green speaker box. All the announcers go into the Announcer Transportation Device, which flies away. "So, what now?" said Golf Ball. "I think she deserves the death penalty!" said Pin. "I found Flower's old announcer crusher. It'll do the job!" said Pencil. "Good thinking, Pencil!" said Pen. "Yeah!" said Spongy. They placed Leafy in the crusher. "Any last words?" said Tennis Ball. "Hai..." said Leafy, "Watash-" But they pressed the button anyway. They started cheering. Match noticed something. "Hey, what's that, like, thing over there?" she said. It was Firey on a hang-glider! "Firey" they said. He snatched Leafy off the announcer crusher. "Nanishiteruno? Watashi o hanashite!" "Leafy, Leafy! Leafy, I'm sorry for what I did." said Firey, "I realized that what I wanted most wasn't Dream Island. It's you, your friendship. I just want you to know that I'm tired of all this turmoil that's going on, all these conflicts and stuff. And I'd rather spend my time with you, whether it's on Dream Island or not. Because that person you have to protect, That person is me." "Anata wa sore o imidesu ka?" she said. "Yeah. I really mean it." said Firey Leafy started singing a different tune.

Sazanami no BEDDO de me o samashita asa ni  
Subete ga owatte hajimaru no  
Atatakaku shizuka na hikari ni tsutsumarete  
Kibou ga michiteru umi ni kaeru no

Hora shiawase no kane ga natte  
Nanatsu no umi ga kagayaki dashitara  
Ai no kiseki o ichiban suki na  
Anata to futari mitsumetai

Soshite sotto KISU o shite ne

So he did. He kissed her. They flew away towards the horizon.


End file.
